


OneTime, All It Takes

by Merfilly



Series: Letty'Verse [9]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One run, one accident, one angry woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	OneTime, All It Takes

"Mia!" The frantic call of Brian's voice drags her out of her room, down the stairs...and then she sees Letty slung between he and Rome's shoulders, a makeshift bandage seeping blood around her thigh, near the knee.

"What happened?" she demands, cold fear nestling inside her chest as she grabs her kit from its perch. She hasn't had to use it much, not since they found safe haven in Costa Rica.

"'S'not much, Mia," Letty tells her, being brave, cocksure as ever, and knowing she's in over her head with the woman she loves.

"She got thrown when your brother had to zig instead of zagging," Rome snaps, getting an angry look from Brian.

"Had to?" Mia asks, so softly, even as she works on repairing the jagged gash. Letty's not talking to her, because she knows.

"It was just one run, to get..." Brian's voice dies, seeing the snap of raw anger in his former girlfriend's eyes. Then the two women lock eyes with raw, seething fury in one set, and stubborn resistance in the other.

Mia's not even aware of Brian and Rome leaving the house again, to go help Dom. All she can see is the risk to them, the risk of the home they finally found.

"Mia..."

"No. You let him lead you into it; you can damn well stick with him." Mia finishes the last of the sutures the gash in Letty's leg needs, then angrily bandages it, all in the silence of fearful rage.


End file.
